


Kolivan

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Lotor, Lotor is a good big brother, Mama Krolia, The Blades are good Dads, baby Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Mama Krolia is finally allowing her twins out of her sight; however, none of the Dads can watch both tiny kits at the same time. Kolivan decides to watch over the youngest while his kit is play fighting. What is Lotor's reaction when he finds his dad and youngest brother in the nest?





	Kolivan

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the sixth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the fifth story. These next few installments are going to be much shorter, but they are cute. Regris is seven, Lotor is six, Ezor is four, and Acxa and Keith are one in this story.

Story Six - Kolivan

Lotor was tired as he was worn out from tumbling with Regris. He dragged himself to his dad's nest and was pleasantly surprised to see his dad there. It wasn't a surprise to see his youngest sibling curled up on his chest, one tiny hand gripping the white braid that hung over one shoulder. Lotor absolutely adored his little brother. He couldn't explain why. Keith was only a deca-phoebe old, but Lotor loved him and was extremely protective over him as well.

He crawled into the nest and over to his dad's side. He was surprised to see his dad asleep in the middle of the day like a kit, but he knew that he had a hard job running the Blade of Marmora. Lotor reached out and ran his fingers through his baby brother's long hair. He was surprised to see how fast his hair grew. It was past the collar of his sleeper already. He hesitantly and gently nuzzled the baby's cheek stripe that wasn't pressed against Kolivan's chest. He was grateful that his slight nuzzling didn't disturb the baby's sleep. That was the last thing Lotor wanted to do. In fact, he wanted to join him. He tucked himself his dad's side and snuggled against him, falling asleep with a hand next to Keith's, their fingers barely touching.

%%%

Kolivan wasn't actually sleeping. Dozing? Maybe, but not sleeping. He wouldn't risk falling asleep with the precious bundle asleep on his chest. Kolivan had been taken by Keith's unique looks and absolutely adored the youngest kit. Krolia was just now allowing her twins out of her sight. Ulaz liked to watch little Acxa, but he couldn't watch both, even if they slept a lot. Kolivan offered to watch Keith for the afternoon, so Krolia could rest without worrying about her kits. Antok had taken Regris and Lotor to one of the training halls, so the two kits could play. Ezor stayed with Thace as she was recovering from a sprained wrist she received while tumbling with her older brothers. Thace cuddled the little girl while Ulaz had wrapped her wrist. Ezor loved her dad.

Kolivan's ear twitched when he heard his door open, but he didn't crack an eye as he knew it was his kit. He knew his kit loved his brother, but he still wondered what Lotor would do when he thought he wasn't being observed. He felt him crawl into the nest and over to his side before settling in a sitting position. He felt Lotor reach over him towards Keith but couldn't tell what he was doing, so he cracked open his left eye just the tiniest amount. He could make out that Lotor was running his fingers through his brother's hair. He closed his eye and then felt his kit nuzzle Keith's cheek. There was barely any pressure put into the nuzzle. Kolivan knew it was because Lotor was trying to not wake him up. When Kolivan felt Lotor curl up against him, he knew that Lotor didn't mind finding Keith sleeping on him and would be fine with sharing Kolivan with him.

Fin


End file.
